Second Chance?
by Charlie.F
Summary: Troy met Taylor during the last year at East High. He liked her, but since she dated Chad he couldn't act on his feelings. Now, years later, he meets her again and this time he won't give up so easily. Will it be a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

He entered the hotel lobby when a small body crashed into him. He knelt down to help her up and apologise. She scrambled up hastily, picking up her scattered belongings and muttered her own soft apology. She seemed nervous and he noticed her trembling hands while she collected her things. He looked her straight in the eyes and had the shock of a lifetime when he recognized her. 'Taylor?' he exclaimed with surprise. She lifted her head and he could see the surprise in his eyes mirrored in hers. 'No, sorry you're mistaking me for someone else' I have to go. And with that, she ran out of the lobby.

He called after her, but she did not look back and his own presence was now known. Absentmindedly, he signed the requested autographs and wondered why she had reacted like that. He would recognise that face anywhere; after all, it still haunted him in his dreams. He was convinced she had known it was him, he had seen the astonishment and recognition in her eyes. After the usual business, he finally went up to his hotel room where he loosened his tie, took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his spotless white shirt. Then, he washed his face and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about the first time he had seen Taylor. She came to Easy High during their last year of high school. She attracted a lot of attention immediately and easily fitted in. He had missed a couple of days into the first week but when he saw her, he had wanted to ask her out. When he found out that Chad, his best friend, had already beaten him to the punch he was gutted. There was an unwritten rule to go out with a girl that your best friend dated so he had to step away. It was harder for him than he realised and secretly he hoped that it would stay with just that one date. He wasn't that lucky; one date become two, several dates turned into a full blown relationship and suddenly Taylor was no longer a girl he wanted to date, she became his best friend's girlfriend. In vain, he prayed that it was simply a crush but again luck wasn't on his side. She lived very near to him and the more he learned about her, the more he liked her. It became so hard for him to deal with the situation, that he started to avoid her as much as possible, and consequently, Chad. Instead, he threw himself in his sports, and that had turned out well for him. On the other hand, Chad kept pressuring him into telling him what had changed and of course, he couldn't tell him. In the end, Chad decided that Troy simply didn't like Taylor and since he couldn't come up with a better explanation, they all assumed it was true. Even Taylor. Which hurt him all the more. A few months into the relationship, they broke up as sudden as they had gotten together and Troy's heart leaped. Hi wondered what had happened, Chad no longer confided in him, even though they were still friends. He strained himself to follow the conversations of the girls whenever they whispered about the situation, but for them, he was Chad's friend and therefore the 'enemy'. He never did find out what caused the break up but it did please him. Chad was good to her, he knew that much but he also knew that he himself had far more in common with Taylor than his best friend.

Troy sighed at the memory and played with the small ring he had in his pocket. It was Taylor's. She had dropped it when she had hastily left the lobby and he only spotted it when she was already gone. He even remembered it, she wore it on a thin chain around her neck, and occasionally on her finger. It wasn't anything expensive, but he guessed that it had great personal value for her. Taylor McKessie. He still couldn't believe it. The girl he had been in love with all those years ago had been returned to his life as sudden as she had disappeared from it. He knew that he never quite got over her but that his feelings for her were this strong he hadn't realised. This time however, he would tell her once and for all how he felt about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amidst the battle field that used to be her room, she tightly clutched the broken chain in her fist. Clothes lay in piles on her bed, bags emptied lay deserted on the floor and drawers had been pulled out; their contents sadly scattered everywhere, all without much avail. She had looked everywhere. Literally everywhere. Even at places she knew it couldn't be. Under her bed, between clothes she hadn't worn for ages and behind that annoyingly heavy book case in the corner of her tiny room. She continued to search for the ring, even though she knew it wouldn't be in her room. Out of all days it had to happen today, when she was suppose to leave the city. She couldn't now, she had to go back and look for the ring. She didn't have much hope to find it, but she had to at least try. Couldn't live with her self if she wouldn't. At least the search had taken her mind of the shock of bumping into Troy Bolton. It must have been only 3 years since she had last seen him, but if felt like a lifetime. She thought back on the time that her life had been fairly simple and carefree. She had moved to East High in her last year, but immediately had become friends with Gabbi who in turn was good friends with Troy who happened to be Chad's best friend.

The first time she met Troy had been her second week at school, Troy had waited at her locker and welcomed her to the school. From the dirty looks thrown in her direction, she had rightly guessed that he was quite of a big deal around East High. He asked if he could walk her to her class room and offered to carry her books. She had accepted, because she didn't want to appear rude but she was wary of his attention; every high school had a charmer and not all of them had honourable intentions. When they reached class the second bell had already rung and troy said he would meet her later. Fine with her. In class, Chad sat down next to her. He had approached her the week before, her very first time at East High. He was funny and she found him amusing so when he asked her out on a 'none-date-but-hang-out' base, she was happy to say yes. Hanging out with Chad had been easy and carefree and before long, they were an item. They all hung out together, but Chad's best friend, Troy, seemed to distance himself from the group more and more. She didn't know much about Troy, but it bothered Chad a lot. Although careful with the choice of words, he once confided in her and she understood he thought Troy might not like her. As time passed, she and Chad broke up but still were friends. She was the one who ended it, she did care for Chad but maybe one of the reasons why she broke up was to ensure Chad's and Troy's friendship could be saved, as she saw how the situation as it was not only affected Chad badly, Troy seemed devastated. However, that was all in the past and all that mattered now was to try and get her ring back.

Taylor was certain she had it when she came down in the elevator from the 6th floor. She had been nervous all morning and she had a habit of fiddling with it. Deep down, she knew where she had lost it; the lobby of the hotel. It was the only thing that made sense. The best thing to do was to check with the reception. The cleaners would have a better idea after tonight so she would simply wait and leave tomorrow instead. After all, one more day wouldn't matter. Would it?


	3. Chapter 3

Troy tapped on table and checked the time on his expensive watch. He had been dragged to some exclusive club but he was bored out of his mind. A girl had joined him and she was desperately trying to claim his attention. Unfortunately for her it didn't work. He excused himself and waded through the crowd of people. Not wanting to face the paparazzi tonight, he told his driver to wait for him at the back of the club. Just as he was about to leave, the girl caught up with him and asked him if she could come along. Impatiently, he denied her and walked over to his car. Gratefully, Troy leaned back into the leather seats and watched the city flash by. He played with the ring in his pocket, it calmed him down and made him feel closer to Taylor – as if the ring was their lifeline. He took it out of his pocket and carefully slipped it around the tip of his littlest finger. He remembered how Taylor had fiddled with the ring the last night he had seen her, the night of their prom.

With only a few weeks left at school, things were hectic and Troy was happy that he had the excuse to spend less time with the group. He had not even wanted to go to his senior prom, but Chad, Taylor and he were amongst students nominated to become king or queen of the prom.

Under normal circumstances, Troy would not have cared less, but because it involved Taylor, he wanted her to become queen and he would happily become her king. It might not be real life but at this moment it was all he had. He hoped he would be so lucky because he had no real intentions to go to the prom. After all, he had no date as the only girl he wanted to go with was Taylor and she was still off limits. As far as he knew, neither she nor Chad or any of their friends had dates so in the end, they all decided to go as one group. It suited them all far better, they had all been so close and no one was dating anyone special so it made sense. The groups decision disappointed many at their school, the most popular students off limits was not well received. In the meantime, Taylor and he won their titles and he was delighted. Taylor was happy and that was all that mattered to him. He loved posing with her for the prom photos, they looked good together and he had requested all the different ones made. It was hard to say which photo was best, everyone seemed to have their own favourite, except for Chad that was. There was the one in which they both made a silly face after getting tired of the sweet smiling and elegant postures. There was another in which Taylor stood in front of him and he had his arms around her waist. Sharpay liked the photo that she had taken, very dramatic both with their crown on and a glass of champagne. His personal favourite was the photo in which she had looked up at him smiling at something he had said. In another one, he had impulsively kissed her on the tip of her nose and she had her eyes closed her eyes just at the same moment. His mother framed the photo in which she had rested her head against his shoulder, looking directly in the camera and smiling happily while he looked down at her. His mother said it made him look very determined, as if he knew what he wanted. Troy knew that his mother understood what Taylor really meant to him, that she was not simply a friend. After the photo sessions, He had lost Taylor while he went to the toilet and she was being pulled away by well wishers. Eventually, he found her outside in the little garden that belonged to the old church behind their schoolyard. She was sitting on a swing set, slowly rocking herself. For a while, he simply stood there, looking at her not wanting to forget the image. The wind gently played with her hair that she had released from the bun it had been in before. It fell over her shoulders to the small of her back and he wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through it. Suddenly she looked up and he was not at prepared for what he saw. Taylor been crying, he could see the tears on her face and he wanted nothing more than wrap his arms around her small form and kissing the tears and sadness away. She smiled at him and he walked over. Not wanting to invade her space but certainly not willing to leave her alone, he slowly sat down on the swing next to her and waited until she spoke. She didn't so instead, he took her shaking hands in his and warmed them. It was an extremely intimate gesture, but she allowed it and even interlaced her fingers with his. That killed him. He didn't think he could hold out any longer and he needed to confess how he felt for her. She deserved to know. Just as he wanted to tell her, Sharpay and Gabbi came to look for Taylor and the moment was gone. It had bugged him forever and in the weekend after the prom, Taylor had left town without saying goodbye to anyone but her girlfriends.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor takes another drag from the cigarette her friend Michelle reluctantly had given her. She doesn't smoke and whenever she attempts to inhale, she coughs furiously. Still, it is better than nothing. She is nervous and normally she could keep her fingers busy by playing with her ring but now that was not possible. Earlier that night, she had spoken to whoever she could think of to find her ring, but it was all in vain so there was nothing left but to pack up what little belongings she had and leave town. She decided she might as well make a move tonight. 'So what are you wearing?' It took Taylor a while to realise Michelle had asked her something. 'Sorry what was that?' 'Come on Tay, you've been acting strange for days now, I'm talking about the party.' Sorry, I'm just a little bit tired. She wasn't about to tell Michelle she wouldn't be coming to her party, after all, she wouldn't be in the city. Instead, Taylor linked arms with Michelle and together they walked back to the hotel. This time Taylor was intently listening to Michelle's date the night before. She laughed at her friend's adventure and failed to look where went. For the second time in 2 days she bumped into someone, but this time she remained upright as the person she walked into had wrapped his arm securelyaround her waist to hold her up. 'I'm so sorry.' Taylor said embarrassed. 'It's fine Tay, we should stop meeting like this and instead go for dinner.' Taylor gasped and looked straight into Troy's blue eyes. He smiled and still held her tightly. Michelle stood with her mouth open and said: 'O my god, Troy Bolton knows your name.' Taylor tried to pull herself free but Troy showed no signs to comply with her wishes just yet. He regarded Michelle and turned his attention back to Taylor. 'I'm happy to learn at least someone here remembers my name.' He said, clearly referring to their recent run in. Taylor wished the ground would swallow her whole and wondered why morphing had not yet been invented. 'It was quite upsetting that Taylor didn't recognise me, he told Michelle. But I'm happy to forgive her if she accompanies me for dinner. Of course you are more than welcome to join us.' He smiled.

I'll pick you both up at seven. What room were you in again Tay? Taylor couldn't come up with a lie quick enough and hated Michelle for answering. '205. we'll be ready.' She said happily and pulled Taylor along with her. All the way up to their rooms Michelle chatted away about meeting Troy, she fired off questions for Tay but she wasn't paying attention. She knew damn well why Troy had invited Michelle, there was no chance for her to get out of the dinner and Troy had only given them an hour to get ready. On the plus side, she would get her ring back and with Michelle as a buffer she might not have to discuss the past.

Seven on the dot Troy knocked on her door and when she opened, Taylor had to admit he looked good. He had changed his dark blue suit for a black one that fitted him perfectly. 'Hi Taylor, he said. You look beautiful.'

She doubted that but softly thanked him for his compliment. His gaze made her nervous and she was grateful when Michelle barged out of the bathroom and joined them.

Taylor listened to Michelle's conversations with Troy. He was charming and polite. He asked her interesting questions and reacted and the right time. His people skills certainly had not changed. Michelle liked him a lot and she wasn't easily impressed.

'I hope I can order something else for you Taylor.' Troy said, motioning to her plate. She had been playing with her food and hadn't actually eaten anything but that wasn't something she was going to admit. 'No, it's lovely thank you. I'm just a slow eater.' 'Forgive me Tay, Troy said, but you've just been pushing your food around. I would not be a gentleman if I didn't order anything else for you.' Taylor wanted to object but Michelle agreed with Troy and said; 'you have been eating even less than normally.' Taylor felt annoyed but saying anything more on the issue would just spark more debate and that was not what she needed. So she nodded when Troy offered to order some soup for her. She was determined to sit through this dinner, get what she wanted and move on. The small talk continued until Michelle excused herself and thanked Troy for dinner. She kissed Taylor on the cheek and told her she would call her the next day. For a moment, Troy and Taylor sat in silence and not knowing what to do or say she looked down at the table.

'I know the cutlery is nice but is it really more interesting than I am?' Troy remarked. Taylor knew he tried to lighten up the mood and she although she appreciated his effort, she still felt uncomfortable and nervous. She was happy when a few people approached their table and asked Troy for an autograph. He nodded politely and gave them what they wanted but Taylor had noticed his eyes had darkened. She remembered it was a sign of annoyance but he hid it well. 'Sorry about that Taylor.' 'It's ok.' She smiled. 'So, how have you been?' Troy, she interrupted him. 'I just wanted to ask you if you've found a ring, I might have dropped it when we bumped into each other.' 'I guess that means you did recognize me. Troy said. 'Why were you lying Taylor?' She knew he would ask her this and she tried to ignore the question. Troy however, waited for her answer and looked at her intently. 'Look, I'm sorry ok, but do you have my ring or not.' Troy blue eyes were still fixed upon her and he took a sip of his wine. 'I don't know why I should answer your question if you don't have the decency to answer mine.' That by the way is not the only thing I wanted to know. He continued. 'Why did you leave town Tay?' Taylor shook her head. This was not supposed to happen; she would just have dinner, smile politely and be on her way, now she was forced to talk about her life. If only Troy would stop looking at her with those damn electric blue eyes then maybe she would be able to focus and come up with a fib. Taylor didn't answer him. 'Fine Tay, let me know when you're ready to talk. You can find me in room 515.' Troy said. Then, he got up and left her alone at the table.

On his way back to his room, Troy could kick himself. He had not wanted to end their night like this, but seeing Taylor always made him act in strange ways. She was more beautiful than he had remembered, and looking into those big brown eyes threw him off balance. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. What had chased her away from his life. At some point, when Taylor had gone to the toilet, her friend Michelle had asked him how they knew each other. When he told her they had shared a school year together, she had seemed surprised. It proved to him that Taylor didn't talk about her past and he was determined to find out why. He knew the ring meant enough to her to come back to him. He let himself into his hotel and called his manager. 'Chris? I need to take some time off.'


End file.
